This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Climate control systems provide heating or cooling to control temperature within a space relative to a desired set-point temperature. These systems employ a conventional thermostat that senses temperature in the space to determine when to operate the climate control system. Remote temperature sensors may also be wired to the thermostat to better sense temperature throughout the space, and to communicate sensed temperature to the thermostat. Based on the sensed temperature, the conventional thermostat connects a voltage source via switching devices to provide a heating request signal to an HVAC terminal, or to provide a cooling request signal to an HVAC wired terminal, to establish operation of the heating or cooling unit. However, such thermostats require installation of wiring to where the thermostat is mounted in the space, and further require switching devices for establishing connection of a voltage source to the heating or cooling unit via the wiring. As such, operation of the heating and cooling unit is dependent on installation and wiring of a thermostat within the space.